1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical sheet. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical sheet of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), may include a light source, e.g., a plurality of lamps, and at least one optical sheet to collect light emitted from the light source and to direct the collected light in a predetermined direction. The optical sheet may be, e.g., a prism sheet or a micro-lens sheet.
However, the conventional prism sheet may not properly emit light collected from the light source, thereby diffusing light and deteriorating optical efficiency of the display device. Further, the conventional prism sheet may reduce vertical viewing angles of the display device. The conventional micro-lens sheet may transmit light incident thereon at larger emission angles than the corresponding incident angles. When an emission angle is larger than a corresponding incident angle, brightness of light may be deteriorated and overall optical efficiency of the display device may be reduced.